Anniversary
by Hoshi-Hiru
Summary: It has been a year since Inuyasha broken up with Kagome and it has been another year since Miroku and Inuyasha confessed. Yaoi. if you don't like then don't read
1. Default Chapter

Anniversary.

Chapter 1 Inuyasha's present.

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha, or the other characters. It belongs to the creators and the other people.

AN: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. Flames welcome I guess. Please read and tell me what you think

* * *

It has been a year since Inuyasha had broken up with Kagome and it has been another year since he and Miroku had confessed their feelings for each other.

Now, Inuyasha slept in a hut with Miroku at his side. It was their fist Anniversary and Inuyasha wasted to do something special for his lover.

Inuyasha woke at hearing footsteps coming towards the hut he and Miroku staying at, Inuyasha quickly got up, sat cross-legged and stared at Miroku who was still sleeping.

Kagome opened the entrance to the hut and Inuyasha looked at her.

"Break feast is ready," Kagome said happily.

"Okay," Inuyasha said still half asleep. Kagome nodded her head and left.

Inuyasha crawled to where Miroku was sleeping; he kneeled down and kissed Miroku. Inuyasha lightly brushed his tongue against Miroku's lips; Miroku opened his mouth and let Inuyasha explore his mouth.

"Good morning," Inuyasha said and got up from the floor.

"Morning," Miroku said and he also got up. "Is break feast ready?"

"Yeah so lets go eat," Inuyasha said.

"Should we tell them?" Miroku asked.

"Tell who what?" Inuyasha said getting confused.

"Should we tell Kagome, Sango, and Shippo about Us being together," Miroku explained.

Miroku and Inuyasha kept their relationship a secret. They almost got caught making out a couple of time and they had to think of a lame excuse to explain what they did.

Miroku grabbed his staff; Inuyasha grabbed his sword and left for Kaede's hut. Kagome, Sango and Shippo already ate and they left to get thing ready to find the next Jewel Shard.

Inuyasha and Miroku ate in silence.

'I wonder if he remembers that it's our Anniversary,' Miroku thought he looked at Inuyasha

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing," Miroku said and looked away

"Today is the day we confessed right," Inuyasha said

"Yeah," Miroku said. 'He remembered that's a surprising,'

"Is there anything that you want to do?" Inuyasha asked

"No not really," Miroku answered.

"You know there's a is a way to show everyone that your mine," Inuyasha said.

"Really?" Miroku said getting interested.

"Yeah. Do you want me to show you?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku nodded and he put down his staff.

Inuyasha kissed Miroku's lips. Miroku brushed his tongue against Inuyasha's lips, he opened his mouth and Miroku explored his mouth.

Inuyasha pulled away and began to kiss Miroku's neck. He leaned his head to the side so Inuyasha could have better access. Miroku moaned at the feeling of his lover's lips against his skin.

Inuyasha pulled down the monk's robes and bore his chest; Inuyasha stopped and ran his claws down Miroku's chest.

Inuyasha kissed Miroku's shoulder and lightly bit down. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and nodded his head to let Inyasha bit down harder.

He bit down harder, pulled away and saw blood. Inuyasha licked the wound and kissed Miroku to let taste his own blood.

"Now your mine and no one can take you from me," Inuyasha said. Miroku put on his robe and Kagome walked in.

"We are ready to go," Kagome said "Are you okay Miroku?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Miroku said rubbing his shoulder.

"Ok," Kagome said. "Let's find the next Jewel Shard,"

"Fine," Inuyasha said who was disappointed. He got up and left Kaede's hut. Miroku sat there staring. After a few minutes he got up and left.

"Miroku what took you soo long?" Shippo asked and whined.

"I was thinking," Miroku said.

"Do you know where the next Jewel Shard is?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I sense two coming this way," Kagome said. "It's coming fast,"

A few seconds later Koga arrived.

"Hello mutt," Koga said looking at Inuyasha.

"What do you want!" Inuyasha growled.

"I just came to see how's Kagome doing," Koga said. He walked over to Kagome and ran a finger down her cheek. "Has the mutt being treating you good?"

"Yeah," Kagome said and blushed. "He doesn't bug me anymore,"

"That's surprising," Koga said. "You must have found a new lover then,"

Miroku lightly blushed.

"That's none of your business," Inuyasha yelled.

"Did you mark her already?" Koga asked. "If you didn't I cold take her away you know,"

"I did," Inuyasha said getting annoyed, he quickly glanced at Miroku.

"Don't tell me that you marked him?" Koga said looking at Miroku.

"Did you really?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer he just looked away. Miroku looked at the ground and pulled his robe passed the wound that Inuyasha made.

"What happened?" Shippo asked getting worried.

"Inuyasha marked him," Koga answered. "So you are a couple?"

"Yeah," Miroku said and started to walk away and Koga left also.

"YOU LEFT ME FOR HIM!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah you bugged me too much," Inuyasha said.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEING A COUPLE?" Kagome yelled.

"Last year, today's our anniversary," Inuyasha said, he went to catch up to Miroku, and grabbed Miroku's hand.

"So they know?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "And Kagome yelled at me,"

Miroku wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's waist. Miroku touched Inuyasha's butt.

"Yours feels better than Sango's or any other girl," Miroku said with a grin.

"You perverted Monk," Inuyasha said and walked away.

* * *

"We should do something special for Miroku and Inuyasha," Sango said happily.

"Like what?" Shippo asked.

"We could cook for then and let them be alone," Sango said and smiled. "And we could decorate the hut,"

'I'm glad that they are together,' Sango thought. 'Kagome must be mad and sad.' Sango looked at Kagome and she looked like she was in deep thought.

'What should I do!' Kagome asked herself. '_Kill Miroku' _a voice said '_let them be together' another_ voice said.

Kagome sat on a big rock and put her hands on her head.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Shippo asked and jumped on her shoulders

"I don't know what to do," Kagome answered.

"About what?" Sango asked.

"About Inuyasha and Miroku's relationship," Kagome answered.

"Just except them, they are happy together," Sango said.

"I'll do that," Kagome said.

The rest of the gang caught up to Inuyasha and Miroku

"Naraku is near by!" Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air. He ran in the direction of Naraku. Miroku was right behind him.

Inuyasha stopped running and stared at Kagura.

"Where's Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku stopped beside him.

"He's hiding from you," Kagura said calmly. She took out her fan and done "Dancing Blades"

Miroku jumped in front of Inuyasha and the "Dancing Blades" hit Miroku instead of Inuyasha.

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled. He took out his sword and ran towards Kagura. He swung his sword, but Kagura got out of the way.

"Inuyasha get out of the way," Miroku said weakly. Inuyasha got out of the way. "WIND TUNNEL!" Naraku's insects appeared out of nowhere, and Miroku quickly wrapped the beads around his wrist, and fell to the ground. Kagome ran up to Miroku.

"He fainted," Kagome said. She layed Miroku's head on her lap. "We need to get him to Kaede,"

Inuyasha picked up Miroku, bridal style and ran as fast as he could to Kaede's hut.

He put Miroku on the ground and Kaede came in.

"What happened to him?" Kaede asked.

"He got attacked by Kagura," Inuyasha said.

"I need to get a plant for me," Kaede said. "It's white berries,"

Inuyasha nodded his head and left. He soon came back carrying white berries. Kaede crushed the berries, in a bowl and she put them in Miroku's wound.

Miroku winced at the pain and soon woke up. Kaede wrapped a piece of cloth around Miroku's wounds. Once she was done she left them to talk.

"You scared me," Inuyasha said quietly. "I thought you were gonna to die,"

"I almost did," Miroku said he coughed, blood almost came out of his mouth. Inuyasha bent down and licked away the blood that was on the side of his mouth.

"I don't want to loose you," Inuyasha said.

"Me neither and I won't let it happen," Miroku said.

"You should talk," Inuyasha said getting worried. "You might open your wounds."

Miroku nodded his head and smiled.

Inuyasha kissed his lips softly. Miroku wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck and deepened the kiss.

"You better get some rest," Inuyasha said and pulled away.

"Not until you sleep with me," Miroku said quietly.

Inuyasha layed down beside Miroku, he put his head of Inuyasha's shoulder and fell asleep.

Inuyasha looked at his lover, moved his hair out of his eyes, kissed his lover's forehead and he too fell asleep.

TBC

* * *

YAY! The longest chapter that I have ever written. The next chapter would be Miroku's present. Anyways please review it would make me soo much happy! Sorry if the characters seem OOC I tried my best to keep them in character and sorry if I got the names or spelled the names wrong. 


	2. Miroku's Present

**Chapter 2 Miroku's present.**

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha or the characters.

* * *

The next day Miroku looked at Inuyasha. He opened his eyes and stared into Inuyasha's eyes.

"I never gave you my present yet," Miroku whispered. Inuyasha smiled.

"What is my present?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I can't tell you," Miroku answered and smiled weakly.

"AAAHHHHH!" Miroku screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. He saw blood coming out of Miroku's wound.

"It hurts!" Miroku said and put his hand to the wound.

Inuyasha went to get Kaede and she soon arrived with berries in a basket. She then crushed the berries and put them in Miroku's wound. Miroku cried in pain and Inuyasha looked at his lover getting worried. Kaede and Inuyasha left the hut. Inuyasha saw Sango and went to talk to her.

"How's Miroku?" Sango asked.

"He's okay and he's healing fast," Inuyasha answered.

"It must be the berries then," Sango said. Inuyasha nodded his head and went to see Miroku.

"Feeling better?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Miroku said slowly getting up and went over to his lover. Miroku kissed Inuyasha's lips brushing his tongue over his lips and Inuyasha moaned in to his lover's mouth. Miroku wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck while Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Miroku's waist and pulled him closer.

Miroku pulled away began to kiss and bite Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha moaned and leaned his head to the side. Miroku slowly slide off his lover's shirt. He lightly pushed Inuyasha down to the ground and started to kiss his lover's chest. Miroku could feel that his lover was getting aroused and so was he.

The door of the hut opened and Kagome walked in.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said. She quickly turned away and hid her blush.

"It's okay," Miroku said and he also blushed.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said putting his shirt back on.

"I just wanted to let you know that there is a Jewel Shard near by," Kagome said, she turned around to look at Miroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded his head he and Kagome left. Miroku tried to get up but it was too painful for him.

Kagome and Inuyasha stepped out of the hut and saw a big demon that was destroying a near by village.

"WHERE IS INUYASHA!" The demon yelled.

"I'm here," Inuyasha yelled. He took out his sword.

The demon had big, sharp teeth and sharp claws. He had red eyes and had brown fur.

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha yelled. The Windscar hit the demon but it didn't effect him.

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha there is a Jewel Shard in the shoulder!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha nodded his head and attacked the right shoulder. The Jewel Shard fell out of the shoulder. He noticed the demon wasn't there but a squirrel was there instead.

"Damn it all that hard work for nothing!" Inuyasha said.

"Aaawwww how cute!" Sango said and picked up the squirrel. "AAAAHHHHH! IT BITE ME!" Sango dropped the squirrel and put her finger to her mouth. Inuyasha just laughed at her. Kagome took out a bandage and wrapped it around Sango's finger.

Inuyasha left to check up on Miroku.

"Your okay," Miroku said and smiled at his lover.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

"Want happened to Sango?" Miroku asked.

"The demon turned out to be a squirrel," Inuyasha explained. "Want to continue what we didn't finish?" he smiled seductively.

"No, I'm too tired." Miroku said.

"Please please?" Inuyasha begged.

"Maybe later," Miroku said and went to sleep.

"Fine," Inuyasha said to himself and he to fell asleep.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the long update. I was really busy. I was going to have a name for the demon but I could think of a name. Anyways please review and I'll try to put the next chapter quicker. 


	3. Dream Come True

Chapter 3

Dream Come True 

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or the characters

* * *

**Inuyasha POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night, I looked beside me and found that Miroku wasn't there. I got up from my bed, and saw him sitting by the fire that I had made earlier. I walk over and sat down beside him.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

He just stared into the fire and nodded his head.

"I had a bad dream," he said quietly and looked at me.

"About what?" I asked staring into his eyes.

"You were fight Naraku and you had cuts all over your face and body, and you had a whole in your stomach and you were unconscious on the ground. Naraku stood over you and was about to kill you," Miroku explained he leaned his head on my shoulder and continued to talk. "I tried to save you but there was a barrier or something around you and him."

"It's just a dream," I said softly. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

Miroku got up and put a piece of wood into the fire, I stood up and watched him. He came over to me, wrapped his arms around my neck and started to kiss me. He started to kiss my neck.

"Not now," I said as I pulled away.

"Aaawww, how come?" Miroku pouted.

"Too tired," I said and went back to the hut.

Miroku pouted even more and followed me.

**Miroku's POV**

I laid on my bed, I hoped that the dream I had earlier wouldn't come back. I felt fingers go over my forehead moving the hair out of my face as I fell asleep.

I quickly sat up and wiped my forehead with my sleeve. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and saw Inuyasha was awake.

"Same dream?" he asked. I nodded my head and looked at him. He just smiled; he took my hand and kissed it lightly.

I got up and went to a lake that was nearby.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I saw my lover leave, I decided to stay and let him think things over.

I saw a piece of paper fall out of his robe; I picked it up and read it:

No one knows except for me

I would tell my friend but

I'm afraid of what she'd say.

I'm mad at the girl

for stealing him away.

I look at him and ask myself

'How could he love her?'

I look at her and ask myself

'How could she love him?'

I look at myself in a mirror

and ask myself

'How could I love him?'

No one knows

That I'm mad at her

No one knows

my love for him

No one knows

No one knows

And I'm glad for that

_Miroku_

I read over the poem that my lover wrote. It was then I realized it was about Kagome and me.

I got up and went to where Miroku went.

"Is this about Kagome and I?" I asked as I approached him and handing him the paper.

"Yeah, it was when I realized my feelings for you," Miroku answered.

"Were you mad?" I asked.

"Yeah," Miroku said.

"MIROKUUU!" Shippo yelled happily and jumped on to his lap. "Your ok now,"

"Can't you see we are talking!" I said getting angry.

"Yeah but I wanted to see Miroku," Shippo said.

"Where's Kagome and Sango?" Miroku asked.

"They went to the hot spring," Shippo answered.

There was a loud scream, Miroku and I got up and ran toward the scream.

We stood by the hot springs and saw Naraku.

"YOU PERVERT!" Kagome yelled and pointed at Naraku.

"I came to get your Jewel Shards," Naraku said calmly. He walked to Kagome's clothes and picked up the bottle that held the Jewel Shards.

"Give them back!" I yelled.

But Naraku didn't move instead he started to run with the Jewel Shard in his hand.

"GET BACK HERE!" I yelled and started to run after him.

He stopped, turned around and looked at me. A demon came out of his body. The demon came toward me and went right through my stomach and the demon returned to Naraku's body.

I looked down at my body and saw a big hole as the blood came out of me. I fell to the ground, and I looked in Miroku's direction and saw him screaming my name but I didn't hear him. I could feel blood coming out of my mouth. I saw Naraku coming towards me, he took out my sword and stabbed me in the throat.

**Miroku's POV**

I fell to my knees and cried. I knew Inuyasha would die. I tried to break the barrier but it was hopeless and I felt even more hopeless.

I glared at Naraku; I had the sudden urge to kill him for what he did. Naraku stared at me and disappeared.

The barrier disappeared; I ran over to Inuyasha and kneeled down beside him.

"Inuyasha," I whispered. I softly kissed his lips. But he didn't respond so I cried even more.

I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked and saw that it was Kagome. She gave me a hug and she cried also. I saw Sango and Shippo near by who were crying.

I got up, started to run and look for Naraku to get my revenge. I could hear Sango and Kagome yelling for me but I ignored then and kept running.

I leaned against a tree thinking of where Naraku could have gone. I could hear the others catching me up.

I picked up my staff and took the bottom off, and saw the sharp end. I put it at my stomach and pushed. I could fell myself dying slowly; I fell to the ground and let the darkness surround me.

* * *

THE END! 

Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to kill Miroku it just came to me and I had to write it. I had a different ending but it was stupid and I didn't like it. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
